La vérité sort de la bouche du professeur
by Yumi25
Summary: Lors d'une émission télévisée, Bella Swan est amenée à raconter sa propre histoire de bébé échangé à la maternité. Qui aurait cru que c'était grâce à notre cher professeur de sciences, Edward Cullen, et son devoir que Bella apprend qu'elle n'est pas la véritable fille de ses parents...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

\- Et maintenant je vous prie d'applaudir nos deux prochains invités de cette émission, mesdames monsieur, veuillez applaudir Mr et Mme Cullen.

Bon sang, quelle foutue idée d'Alice de nous avoir inscrit ici. Je ne suis pas prête pour raconter mon histoire devant des millions de téléspectateurs.

Edward à mes côtés me presse la main en signe d'encouragement.

\- Je déteste ta sœur, lui déclarais-je. Comment a-t-elle réussi à me faire venir ici ?

\- J'ai pourtant grandi avec elle, et je me demande encore comment elle fait pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut, dit-il en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Tu sais que si tu ne veux pas le faire on peut repartir à la maison maintenant.

\- Et me faire tuer en rentrant par ta propre sœur ? Non merci, souris-je.

\- Alors on est parti, dit-il en m'entrainant vers l'entrée du plateau.

On replaça nos micros correctement et un des assistants nous fit signe d'entrée. Les invités du plateau applaudissent.

\- Bienvenue, bienvenue, nous sourit l'animateur en nous désignant le canapé.

Une fois assis, je fus vraiment surprise par la lumière des projecteurs que je ne voyais presque pas le public et j'en oubliait presque que j'étais filmée en direct et diffusé à l'instant même dans tous les Etats-Unis. Bravo Bella, tu viens de comprendre ce qu'est qu'une émission filmé en direct.

\- Hum Isabella ? m'interrogea le présentateur.

Tellement dans mes pensées et intrigué par ce décor que je n'ai même pas remarqué que ce cher présentateur Mike me posait une question. Bon sang et dire que tous mes collègues du bureau me regarde en ce moment même. Argh.

\- Oui, répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

\- Adorable comme tout, dit-il.

Le public fit de même. J'ignore pourquoi mais je suppose que je devrais regarder le replay pour savoir. Oh mon dieu, l'émission est disponible en replay. On allait pouvoir me voir à tout moment pendant ces prochains jours.

\- Je suis vraiment très honoré de votre présence parmi nous pour notre émission spéciale du jeudi matin.

Je souris parce que je ne sais pas si je dois répondre quelque chose. Heureusement qu'Edward est à mes cotés, me serrant la main, sinon l'émission spéciale aurait pu s'intitulait : Les premiers gestes de secours. Bon sang, je déteste vraiment Alice.

\- Nous venons d'entendre le récit de Maria qui nous a appelés pour nous raconter son histoire quelque peu similaire à la vôtre.

Il doit penser que j'ai écouté le début de l'émission depuis ma loge et que je connais l'histoire de cette Maria. Chose que je n'ai pas faite et qui m'aurait encore plus stressée.

\- Donc Isabella est là avec…

\- Bella, le coupais-je.

Oh merde. J'ai tellement l'habitude de couper les gens quand on m'appelle par mon prénom en entier que je me suis pas rendu que je viens de le faire sur un plateau télévisé.

Mike rigole avant de reprendre sa phrase.

\- Très bien Bella, en insistant bien sur le B de Bella. Vous êtes ici avec votre mari pour nous faire part de votre histoire.

Il se retourne vers le publique et continu de lire sa petite fiche en même temps.

\- Bella ici présente, fait partie de ces bébés qui ont étaient échangés à la maternité…

Je n'entends pas la suite de son petit speech, je sens juste une pression de la main d'Edward en signe d'encouragement. Je lui sors un sourire tout minable.

\- Quel âge aviez-vous quand vous avez découvert ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda-t-il en se retournant vers nous.

\- J'avais 19 ans, dis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Oh, assez tardivement comparativement à Maria.

Il refit un petit résumé de Maria pour les téléspectateurs qui prenaient l'émission en cours de route.

\- Est-ce vous qui l'avez découvert ou est-ce l'autre famille ? me questionna-t-il.

\- C'est moi, répondis-je. Grace à un cours de sciences nat' à la fac.

J'anticipe sa prochaine question qui aurait surement été comment l'avez-vous découvert.

\- Intéressant, dit-il. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas dû avoir eu très bonne note au devoir.

Mike, le présentateur, fut pris d'un fou rire et le public le suivi. Quand est-ce que cette émission ce fini ?

\- Vous pouvez surement lui poser la question vous-même, répondis-je une fois le présentateur calmé.

\- A qui ? demanda-t-il en reprenant un air sérieux.

\- Au professeur qui m'a donné ce devoir, répondis-je.

\- Oh, formidable ! Nous allons appeler votre ancien professeur pour notre émission. Quelle merveilleuse idée, Bella.

\- Je crois que nous n'allons pas avoir besoin de passer ce coup de téléphone, intervient Edward. Je suis le fameux professeur en question.

Plus un bruit ne retentit sur le plateau. Cette nouvelle eut un tel effet sur le public que Mike eut du mal à trouver sa prochaine phrase.

\- Oh, dit-il. Je sens que cette émission va être époustouflante. Mais avant d'écouter plus de détails je vous propose une courte page de publicité. Ne quittez surtout pas, je sens que nous allons passer un bon moment.

J'entendis au loin une personne en micro et un t-shirt staff crier « On rend l'antenne ».

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, soufflais-je à Edward.

\- Oublie pas ce que Jasper a dit, en parler ne peut que t'aider.

\- Je sais bien mais je crois que j'aurais préféré le faire devant un peu moins de monde, répondis-je.

\- Oublie les autres Bella. Raconte-moi l'histoire comme s'il n'y avait que moi.

\- D'accord, répondis-je. Je…

\- Vous êtes prête Bella, me coupa Mike en s'approchant vers moi. On va reprendre.

\- Oui, répondis-je tout en fixant Edward des yeux. Je vais tout vous raconter.

 **Hello hello,**

 **Me voici de retour après quelque temps avec une nouvelle histoire.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer celle-ci.**

 **Petit prologue, les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus longs mais je préfère me fixer sur des chapitres plutôt court et poster plus régulièrement pour me motiver! ^^ Enfin, on est jamais à l'abri de rien avec moi!**

 **Bisous et on se retrouve très très très vite avec la suite, promis!**

 **A bientôt, Jay.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Tout commence par un cours de sciences**

 ** _24 avril, Campus de Seattle_**

\- Merci de faire circuler les devoirs.

Mr Cullen s'approcha de la première rangée donna les feuilles.

\- Je vous rappelle que c'est le dernier devoir et qu'il représente la moitié de votre notre du semestre. Ne négliger pas ce travail.

J'attrapais la feuille quand elles arrivèrent à ma rangées la rangea au fond de mon sac.

\- Tu as de la chance Bell, tu t'en moque un peu du devoir, déclara Rosalie.

Rosalie comptée plus que tout sur cette note. Elle n'était pas une élève très brillante mais n'était pas non plus un cancre. Elle était vraiment à la moyenne. Ce devoir c'était un peu son passage en année supérieure pour continuer ces études.

Quant à moi, cette première année d'étude n'avait fait que de me dégouter des sciences. Après le lycée, je ne savais pas vraiment vers quoi me diriger alors j'avais pris ma meilleure moyenne. En revanche, faire que des sciences et que ça, non merci.

Dans tous les cas, devoir réussi ou non, je recommençais mes études de zéro dans une autre section en automne.

\- Oui, un peu, répondis-je.

J'étais quand même obligé de le faire. Si je voulais recommençais mes études, je ne pouvais pas non plus me permettre d'avoir des trous dans mon dossier.

\- Bon, on se retrouve au bar ce soir ? Il faut que tu rencontres enfin Emmett.

Emmett était le nouveau petit ami de Rosalie. Et elle me tannait depuis plusieurs semaines pour que je lui donne mon avis.

\- Je serais là, ne t'inquiètes pas.

 ** _29 avril, bibliothèque du campus de Seattle_**

Je me dépêchais de monter au deuxième étage de la bibliothèque et de trouver Rosalie qui c'était installé près de la fenêtre.

\- Oh bon sang Rosalie, j'ai complètement oublié le devoir de Mr Cullen. Je viens de retrouver la feuille au fond de mon sac.

\- Tadàààà ! Je l'ai déjà fini et envoyé par mail. Pour une fois que c'est moi la meilleure élève de nous deux.

\- Je t'envie, répondis-je en sortant mon ordinateur de mon sac.

\- Tu as pu retrouver les groupes sanguins de tes parents et le tien ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai appelé Charlie il y a une heure, il fouille dans son bureau pour retrouver tous les papiers. Je m'occuperais de la partie sur les groupes sanguins en dernier.

\- Tu sais comment font les étudiants adoptés ? me demanda-t-elle.

La première partie du devoir de sciences nat' portait sur les groupes sanguins. Chaque étudiant devait donner le sien ainsi que ceux de ses parents et répondre à une série de questions et faire une petite dissertation sur le sujet.

\- Je suppose qu'ils sont allés le voir pour demander un autre sujet, répondis-je en haussant les épaules et ouvrant une page word pour taper le titre du sujet. J'espère que Charlie ne va pas tarder pour envoyer les documents. Le dernier délai pour rendre le devoir par mail est demain minuit.

\- Ca va il te reste presque 30H. Si tu savais le nombre de devoirs que j'ai dû faire dans un délai beaucoup plus court.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de trainer avec toi Rosalie, riais-je. Tu as de mauvaises influences sur moi.

\- Très drôle. Sinon, tu as bien aimé Emmett ? me demanda-t-elle en jouant avec son stylo d'un air grave.

\- Tu as ma bénédiction si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, souriais-je. Je l'ai trouvé très sympa ! Mieux que Kevin !

\- On fait tous des erreurs Bella ! Tu veux que je te rappelle Jacob ?

\- Non ça ira, je préfère encore faire ce devoir !

 ** _30 avril, appartement de Bella_**

\- Merci papa. Tu peux m'envoyer tout ça par mail ?

\- Bien sûr Bella. Rappelle moi juste comment on fait pour scanner !

\- Papa ça fait un an que je suis partie et tu ne sais toujours pas te servir du scanner ?

\- Bella je te rappelle que tu ne sais toujours pas pécher !

\- C'est totalement différent, riais-je en allumant mon ordinateur et lui expliquait la démarche à suivre par téléphone.

Après plusieurs minutes d'explication je reçois enfin un mail de Charlie.

\- C'est bon je viens de recevoir.

\- Pourquoi as –tu besoin de tout ça ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Un devoir en science, Pa.

\- Tu es vraiment sur de vouloir arrêter tes études Bells ?

\- Je n'arrête pas mes études, je vais juste changer de domaine, le rassurais-je.

\- Mais tu n'as pas encore décidé dans quoi tu vas te réinscrire. Il ne faut pas négliger tout ça Bells, sans diplôme pas de boulot.

Et le revoilà parti. Tout en l'écoutant parler, j'ouvre les pièces jointes et j'eu plus qu'à rajouter les groupes sanguins là où j'avais laissé de l'espace pour dans mon devoir.

Hop le tour est joué ! Bon il est 22h je m'en sors pas si mal que ça, deux heures avant le dernier délai !

J'ouvre à nouveau ma boite mail, glisse mon devoir et voilà ! Dernier devoir de l'année officiellement terminé ! Adieu les sciences !

 ** _02 mai, Starbucks sur le campus de Seattle_**

\- Votre nom ?

\- Bella, répondis-je afin que la serveuse l'inscrive sur mon gobelet.

En attendant mon café, je sortis mon téléphone de mon sac après avoir entendu le petit bip de réception d'un mail.

Mr Cullen.

Etrange, à chaque devoir qu'on a envoyé il n'a jamais répondu par mail.

Je l'ouvris tout en attrapant mon café sur le comptoir.

.

De : EdwardCullen

A : IsabellaSwan

Objet : Re. Devoir Groupes sanguins,

 _Melle Swan,_

 _Je me permets de vous rappeler que ce dernier devoir n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Si c'était un travail bâclé, vous auriez au moins pu prendre des groupes sanguins compatibles._

 _Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain matin 8h pour changer la donne et je ne ferais pas d'autres exceptions._

 _Professeur Cullen._

 _._

QUOI ?!Mais je n'ai jamais inventé de groupe sanguin.

Est-ce que j'aurais fait une erreur en recopiant dans mon devoir ?

J'ouvris la pièce jointe depuis mon téléphone tout en marchant en direction de mon appartement.

Oh mon dieu, il a raison les groupes entre mes parents et moi ne sont pas compatibles. Je me dépêchais de rouvrir le mail de papa. Les groupes sanguins étaient bien ce que j'avais écrit dans mon devoir.

 **Hello hello!**

 **Voilà le premier chapitre, bon je sais qu'il n'est pas plus long mais quelques mots de plus quand même (haha).**

 **Promis le prochain en aura un peu plus (et je mens page, c'est même word qui l'indique!)**

 **Bonne continuations à vous!**


End file.
